


All-Girl Fight Club

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Past Bonnie/Frank, Strap-Ons, past Laurel/Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: “I can’t tell you.  But if you’re so curious, I’ll show you.”  “That won’t violate the rules of your fight club?”“It’s a loophole.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The [2016 Annual Femslash Kink Meme](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/19252.html) is open for prompts, so I am clearing out all the mostly-finished fills I wrote for the 2015 Kinkmeme. This one like many of them never felt perfect, but more fic in the world > perfection, right?
> 
> I get tons of inspiration from this meme and highly encourage you to prompt & fill, because it's awesome and anonymous, so no shame in getting weird! :D
> 
> This one is set in the early summer after the K5's first year.
> 
> The prompt was:  
> Laurel/Bonnie, Laurel finds out Bonnie has slept with Frank. They've got a Fight Club, so Bonnie won't spill details, but Laurel is persistent. When Bonnie (perhaps jokingly) offers to *show* Laurel what she wants to know, Laurel eagerly accepts. 
> 
> Thus in the wake of S3's heavy midseason finale, I present to you this bit of sexy ridiculousness, which features one of my favorite Bonnie head canons, which is that her inner self who comes out when she drinks is sassy, kinky and unapologetically queer.

“You said you know what Frank’s into.” It’s just a statement, but they both know how to set a trap with words. Laurel’s leaning on the bar, pretending to be casual as she lets her martini slosh over the rim of her glass. The gin runs down her hand; she abandons the drink and sucks one of her fingers into her mouth. 

It’s meant to be seductive, because that’s part of her arsenal. She hasn’t realized that it’s also part of Bonnie’s, and Bonnie’s not falling for it. 

“I said that,” Bonnie replies dryly. She takes a sip of her bourbon and eyes Laurel over the rim of the glass. 

“So… how do you know? Does he like, tell you stuff?” This time Laurel’s trying on her dumb party girl persona, but it’s been a long time since she had to use it and she’s too rusty. It’s more like she’s playing a dumb party girl in a high school drama club play. She knows even before Bonnie responds that it missed the mark. 

“Like I told you, we’ve got a fight club. Play cute and dumb all you want, I’m not telling you anything.” 

Laurel pouts. She sits up straighter on her barstool, brow furrowed in concentration as she searches for a new strategy.

“So how long ago did the two of you stop screwing?” Laurel’s got a hint of a smile and she hopes that Bonnie can’t tell that she’s taking a shot in the dark. 

“Mmmm. That’s a particularly a clever variation on “Do you still beat your wife?”” Bonnie smiles like she’s the tiniest bit impressed. She gestures to the bartender for another round. “Two years ago.”

Laurel almost chokes on an olive.

“Come on, Bonnie. You can’t say that so casually and not tell me details.” 

“You’re screwing him. You know what it’s like.”

“I know how he screws me. Maybe he was different with you.” 

“Doubtful,” Bonnie said. 

“You could tell me hypothetically.”

“That’s still telling you.”

Laurel pouted, then sighed dramatically. “I thought we were friends, Bonnie.”

“News to me.”

“That’s mean.”

“Okay, okay.” Bonnie leans back and if being sliced open by someone’s gaze had a physical sensation, Laurel would be feeling it. “I can’t tell you. But if you’re so curious, I’ll show you.” 

“That won’t violate the rules of your fight club?”

“It’s a loophole.” Bonnie’s eyes narrow, like she’s sizing Laurel up. “And an easy offer to make, since I know you’re hung up on Frank.”

“I’m not.”

“Then why are you trying to get me drunk and pump me for information about him?” Bonnie sighs, and Laurel watches something she can’t name flicker across her face, but she wonders if it’s sadness. “I haven’t heard from him either. I’ll tell you if I do, okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Laurel starts to give Bonnie a half-hug, but Bonnie’s wide-eyed expression stops her. “He’s such a jerk for just running away like that.”

“You know men, Laurel. They don’t have the fortitude to stay and fight like we do.”

Laurel searches Bonnie’s tone and face for a hint that she’s being sarcastic, but all she finds are quiet acceptance and tired eyes rimmed with black lashes that are too long to be real. 

“To our fortitude,” Laurel says. They clink glasses. “So… did you mean it? You’d show me?”

“Depends. Does boning make you get all fluttery-eyed like a preteen?”

“You tell me. I seem like that sort of person?”

Bonnie considers it, then shrugs like she doesn’t care either way. “Can we get the check please?” she asks the bartender in a bored voice. 

“I’m not done with my martini.”

“Well, I’m getting a cab, so if you want to know what Frank and I have done in bed, you’ll get in with me.” Bonnie smiles. “Or you can stay here and finish your drink.”

Laurel grabs the olives and pops them into her mouth on the way out the door. 

—

Bonnie shoves Laurel up against the wall as soon as they’re in the apartment. The kiss is graceless and hard and it sends a pleasant tingle down Laurel’s spine. She’s breathless by the time Bonnie steps back. 

“Get on your knees,” Bonnie instructs and Laurel does, watching the other woman twist to unzip her demure skirt. “Can you see where this is going?” 

The skirt plummets to the floor and Laurel nods. “I can guess. And I’m up for it,” she says as she toys with the lace edge of Bonnie’s underwear.

“Good. Get me off then.”

—

There are more orders like that one over the course of the night. It surprises Laurel. She wouldn’t have expected Bonnie to tolerate a man talking to her that way, although when she considered it, the words did sound like Frank on a particularly dom day. “Strip.” “Play with your clit, but don’t come.” “Come over here so I can fuck you with my mouth.”

She also doesn’t expect the strap-on that Bonnie retrieves from a drawer, but it makes sense since Bonnie’s playing Frank in this little fight club show-and-tell loophole. Laurel rearranges her mental dossier on Bonnie, crosses off “prude” and replaces it with “secretly kinky.” 

“Get on your hands and knees on the bed,” Bonnie says, tossing her a small bottle of lube. 

“Okay, but I’m pretty wet already, I don’t think I’ll need—“

“It’s not for that,” Bonnie replies and when Laurel makes the leap her eyes go wide. 

“I— that’s not my thing.” 

“That’s okay. It’ll be close enough if I just fuck you the usual way.” 

Bonnie doesn’t have Frank’s sense of rhythm or his je ne sais quoi, but she gets the job done. Laurel’s a sweaty, groaning mess with several red handprints on her ass by the time she comes, fingers clenched tight on the headboard.

\---

Bonnie kisses her for the first time since the collision at the door. This time it’s slow and sweet. 

“Now that’s familiar,” Laurel mumbles as Bonnie stretches out beside her.

“What is?”

“Frank always liked the really romantic kisses after.” She rolls over and stares at Bonnie, who stares back. 

“So does that answer your question?” Bonnie asks, and Laurel’s torn between the truth and saying “no” in the hopes that there’s more to be learned, although she’s not entirely sure it’s about Frank anymore. 

“Yeah but…”

“Spit it out.”

“I’m just surprised that you let Frank do all that to you,” Laurel says. “You don’t seem like the kind of woman who be into anal or getting spanked or being called a “good girl” while giving a blowjob.”

Bonnie looks puzzled, then surprised, then she dissolves into peals of laughter.

“Fuck… You just scammed me to teach me not to try to manipulate you, right?” Laurel wants to be pissed off but her extremities are still buzzing and even if this was all just Bonnie teaching her a lesson, she’s got no regrets. “You and Frank didn’t do any of that, did you? 

“Oh, we did all that.” Bonnie leans close and nips at Laurel’s ear with her teeth. 

“Then what’s so funny?”

“The fact that you thought I was Frank in this little reenactment.”


End file.
